The Legend Of The Emerald Eyed Black Haired Boy
by TevilAG
Summary: Sequel To The Emerald Eyed Black Now Harry has accepted he's a human, not a fawn, how are Sirius and Remus going to look after a mischievous five year old boy? Not to mention the wizarding world wanting their hero, and Death-Eaters wanting revenge for their dead That is, they only want revenge, right? AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to the Emerald Eyed Black Fawn, if you haven't read that, don't read this.**

**Fanfiction: NOT REAL**

**Chapter 1**

Remus was starting to worry. He had been looking for Harry for Merlin knows how long and still hadn't found him. Sirius had collapsed, and was being rather useless. However, somebody _did _have to watch the clearing incase Harry turned up there, but Remus had the feeling that Sirius wouldn't be able to see anything past his own tears.

He was starting to lose hope, fast. If they couldn't find Harry soon they would have to alert the Ministry Of Magic, and they could possibly lose Harry under the excuse of being a 'nonresponsible guardian.' He was really starting to stress, when he saw to black shapes approaching him.

Thanking his good eye sight, something that came with being a werewolf, he saw that the bigger of the two black blurs was Padfoot. It took a few more seconds for him to see that the smaller shape was a black fawn -, Harry.

He breathed a sigh of relief upon realising who they were, and started slowly jogging through the quickly falling snow. When he reached them, Padfoot gave him a doggish grin, while Harry flicked his head cheekily.

Falling into the snow, Remus pulled the fawn into a hug and felt tears slowly climbing down his face.

"Harry," the werewolf croaked. Behind Harry, Sirius was once again human, but the doggy grin was still spread across his face.

*/*\*/*\*/*

"So, he came to you?" Remus asked, once they were back in the warmth of Potter Manor.

"Yeah, told me he had escaped to say goodbye to the fawn herd," Sirius replied. "Have you got any idea how he escaped though?"

Remus nodded, "I would've thought you had guessed. Potter Manor is connected to his blood, and if he wants to escape he can. You'd have to find the parchment controlling the wards if you want it to listen to you instead of him. They normally keep the parchment at Gringotts, don't they?"

Sirius nodded thoughtfully, while he plotted a plan to get his hands on the parchment before Harry became a rebellious teenager. He would have to contact somebody in the Ministry.

Harry, in question, had fallen asleep on the couch near the fire. Sirius watched his godson for a few seconds as he rolled over in his sleep, muttered a few words that Sirius couldn't understand, before going to sleep. Sirius couldn't keep the goofy grin from covering his face.

"He's adorable," Sirius said.

Remus looked at Sirius for a few seconds before snorting. "If you said that about anything in your school years you would die of embarrassment."

Sirius nodded his head thoughtfully, "Probably. I think I've finally grown up." Sirius eyes widened in mock shock, "No, Remus! The horror! Help me! I want to remain a child forever! What would Lily say if she found out!"

Remus laughed, but stopped when Harry stirred in his sleep. Silence fell over Potter Manor, as it's occupants thought about what had happened in that day, even if it wasn't anywhere near over.

*/*\*/*\*

"Harry, there's nothing to be worried about." Sirius tried to reassure the worried five year old. "Actually, what are you worried about?"

Harry sent him a confused look, "Don' know."

Sirius got the distinct feeling that the boy would shrug, if he knew what it meant. "Well then, there's nothing to worry about, is there?"

The boy started sucking his thumb, and nodding unsurely.

It had been two weeks since Harry said 'Goodbye' to the deer herd, and they boy had settled in well. But now, he was about to meet Anna, Cam and Ella, and he was incredibly worried. It would be his first time meeting a human that wasn't Remus or him. Well, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall didn't really count.

Sirius sighed, tugging the boy's thumb out of his mouth. "Big boys don't suck thumbs. And you're a big boy, okay?"

Once again Harry started nodding, confused. Sirius sighed, "Come on."

He placed a hand on his godson's son shoulder, and they both slowly made their way to the front door, where Remus would be bringing Anna and her niece and nephew. When the door opened, Harry hid behind Sirius' legs, and Remus entered, quickly followed by the expected, all covered in the scarves he had first seen them in. He smiled at them, ignoring Harry pulling on his pants, but muttered, "It's okay, Bambi."

Bambi was a nickname Harry had adopted over the last week, after he had gotten used to the television. He had spent the first few days licking the muggle contraption.

When Ella looked at him through her scarves and beany, blue eyes gleaming happily, she said, "Your the prince charming for auntie Anna." She extended her hand, and waited for Sirius to take it. When he did she shook it. "I knew I would see you again."

Behind her niece, Anna mouthed, 'It's a stage.'

Sirius shook his head in amusement. Anna's nephew, Cameron, or Cam, seemed to be more interested in the boy hiding behind his legs to care about 'Anna's Prince Charming.'

"Your fawn-boy!" Cam exclaimed. "I knew you were real."

When Sirius glanced down, Harry was staring at Cam like he was dumb. "I'm no fawn. I'm human."

Across the room, Remus snorted in amusement at the complete 360 degree turn around. Cam stared at the boy for a few second, before shrugging, "Alright."

When they were in the lounge room, where Harry had taken to hiding behind an armchair, and Cam was staring at the armchair waiting for the other boy to come out, and Ella was questioning Sirius about the magical world.

"Are there unicorns? 'cause I want a pet unicorn and I want to be a unicorn rider when I'm grown up. And I want to fly, do unicorns fly?

That was the fifth question Ella had asked Sirius that was like that. "There is unicorns, but you can't ride them, and they don't fly. And you can't fly unless you're on a broom."

"A real flying broomstick? Like the evil witches in fairy tales do? 'cause I don't want to evil, or ugly.

"Yes, they're broomsticks that fly. But not all witches are evil or ugly." Sirius said. Both Remus and Anna were shaking with silent laughter.

"When are you and Auntie Anna going to get married? 'cause you already have a castle."

Remus now fell off the chair, laughing, while Anna had gone silent, and was red. Which was the same colour Sirius was going.

"I only just met you aunt, were not getting married anytime soon." Sirius spoke. "And it's not a castle, it's a mansion."

The four year old clearly didn't know the difference, and showed it by glaring.

It took Harry only five minutes for Harry to start peeking around the corner of the chair, and causing amusement to the adults. He took another five minutes for him for him to crawl out from behind it, and introduce himself to the people in the room.

"Harry," the little boy said, jabbing his thumb at his chest as he said it, before saying his name again.

Anna hid a smile, behind her hand, before walking slowly over so she was standing in front of the boy, before kneeling. "Hi Harry. I'm Anna," to prove her point, she pointed at herself as she said this. She pointed towards Cameron, "He's Cam," she said, before turning turning jer finger towards Ella, who was still staring at Sirius like he was dumb, "She's Ella."

The fawn animagus nodded, before pointing towards Anna again. "Anna," he said, before pointing towards the other two newly introduced people. "He's Cam, she's Ella."

Anna smiled, as both Sirius and Remus exchanged relieved glances.

Cam smiled at Harry, smiling. "Wanna play hide 'n seek?"

**Suggested fic to read: Harry's Little Army Of Psycho, by RuneWitchSakura. It's hilarious.**

**This is shorted then I expected it to be, but it seemed like a good spot to end it. Also, this fic takes second priority to the other one I am writing. As I have said, I planned on ending at the end of The Emerald Eyed Black Fawn, but ended up feeling guilty. I was surprised at the popularity it had.**

**Please review, it encourages me to write, so I'll write quicker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction: Not Real**

**Chapter 2**

Whoever had decided it had been a good idea to create hide and seek, had been either completely daft, or a wanted criminal hiding from the aurors, Sirius had decided. It had been a hour since Cam had convinced them all to play hide and seek, and it had become apparent that if there was one thing that Harry was good at, it was hiding.

After Cam had made the suggestion of playing the game, something that Ella had eagerly agreed with, and Harry had nervously agreed with, Ella had gotten it into her head that a game of hide and seek with only three people in it would be boring, and had convinced the adults to join in.

Cam had decided he wanted to be 'it', and he had found Anna first, who had quickly been followed by Remus. After that, Ella, who had been running from her brother, had ran into him in a fit of giggles, and they had both been found.

After the hour that had passed, Sirius had become convinced that some type of magic was what was keeping Harry hidden. He swore he had checked every single place in the entire manor, while Anna became increasingly amused, Remus, Ella and Cam, who had protested, saying it was his job to find Harry, had gone to get something to eat. He now was looking for his godson with the help of the blonde, and was at the point to about to give up.

"Delsie!" Sirius suddenly barked, hit by inspiration. Anna looked at him like he was crazy, but a second later the large eared creature appeared with a pop.

"What can Delsie do for Master Sirius?" the house elf asked, eagerly.

Sirius couldn't help the smile that slid across his face, but also wondered why he had not thought of the house elves before. "Do you know where Harry is? We were playing hide and seek and we can't find him."

The house elf looked rather amused at his statement, "Delsie cannot say where the young master is hiding. Delsie suggests you check the places that are most obvious."

The house elf disappeared as quickly as she came, leaving Anna and Sirius behind. Sirius sighed, and was once again filled with a sense of self stupidity. "Do _you_ have any idea where a five year old would hide?"

Anna glanced at him, a smile tugging at her lips. "I have completely no idea where _Harry _would hide, but Delsie is probably right. Where does he spend most of his time, or where does he try and spend most of his time maybe?"

Sirius froze, thinking over her words. "His room, but we've checked there, and all the other rooms have been locked and he can't control the mansion anymore." It was true, he had gone to Gringotts to get the wards changed of Potter Manor over to his name a couple of days ago. A thought came to him a quickly though, and he almost shrugged it off. "I don't think he could be hiding there, it's a practically empty corridor, for Merlin's sake, but the portrait corridor, maybe?"

Anna stared at him, frowning, "What's so exciting about some portrait corridor?"

Grinning slightly, Sirius started walking in the direction of the corridor. "It has a portrait of his parents in it."

Understanding crossed the blonde's face, before she too started walking, while staring at him like he was a idiot. "And you hadn't thought to check there before now?"

Sighing, Sirius said, " I had, you had gone to check another corridor. I don't understand how he could be hidden, but I suppose a portrait _could _be helping him."

Anna paused, something that might of been fear or shock on her face, "How could a _portrait _be helping him?"

This time Sirius didn't even bother trying to hide his grin. "You'll see."

They reached the Hall Of Portraits, and Sirius noticed the time that some of the portraits seem to be trying to hide smiles. Anna was gaping as she stared at the moving paintings, and a couple of portraits started laughing, with exclamation of 'muggle' being thrown around. The way they said muggle was not insulting though, more like it was an amusing fact.

"I don't suppose your parents are very happy with your choice of friend, are they Sirius?" a voice said, the amusement clear in its voice. Sirius smiled as he approached the portrait that hung across the wall from where Lily and James'. Sirius smile grew as he approached it.

"Mum, Dad," Sirius addressed the painting in front of him. Next to him Anna gave a subtle gasp. The occupants of the painting were none other than Charlus and Dorea Potter, parents of James' Potter. They were not his biological parents, but they had insisted upon him calling them 'Mum' and 'Dad to make him feel more at home. Charlus Potter was a man with the traditional messy black hair that most of the Potters seemed to of inherited, and blue eyes. His wife, Dorea, had been born a Black, his mother's aunt. She had dark auburn hair and the warm brown eyes her son had inherited. "No, I would not expect they would be happy to see the company I keep these days. Muggles, blood traitors, half breeds, I'm the disgrace of the Black family, wouldn't you say."

Dorea laughed. Though Dorea Black had married a blood traitor, she had managed to do so without getting because Charlus Potter was from a wealthy, _pureblood, _family. "Yes, I would say you are the disgrace of the Black family. My niece would be most disappointed in you." Dorea Potter was the aunt of Walburga Black, his biological mother. Dorea turned her eyes towards Anna a second later, "What is your name, dear?"

Anna spluttered. "Anna. Your Sirius' parents?"

Dorea and Charlus both laughed again, before Dorea continued, but Charlus remained silent, he was a man who said little words, "No, I'm afraid not. But we unofficially adopted him after he ran away."

Anna's grey eyes turned to look at Sirius curiously, but nodded. "Well, I'm not sure if I should be relieved or worried. I'm afraid I was not prepared for 'Meet The Parents.'"

It was Charlus who truly laughed the time. Sirius smiled, but asked, "Do you know where Harry is? We were playing hide and seek, but apparently he is too good at it."

Dorea lips turned upward, into a even bigger smile. "I am afraid that you might want to ask my son if you wish to find my grandson."

Across the corridor, a voice cried, "Yeah, Padfoot, your ignoring us. We both know your in love with my mum, but that doesn't give you an excuse."

Sirius laughed, but smiled his goodbye at the two elder Potters, before walking over to his best friend's portrait was. Anna followed him, still looking weak at the moving paintings. Lily seemed to take pity upon the muggle, for she smiled understandingly, "Anna, right? I almost had a heart attack when I saw the portraits moving at Hogwarts."

Next to her, James snorted, "Almost? You almost fainted and I had to help you to the hospital wing."

Lily ignored her husband, instead resting her eyes upon Sirius. "You're looking for Harry, I think Harry has inherited my skills at hiding in this game, because James was useless at hiding back in Hogwarts days. If it wasn't for that cloak I would've caught him hundreds of times, I just couldn't prove it was him." Over the corridor Dorea was exclaiming her agreement. Lily smiled across the room at her mother in law. "Last time I saw Harry, he was running around under a basket of clothes."

Sirius almost face palmed, and for the third time that day, congratulated himself on being so idiot. How many times had he seen a basket of washing sitting inconspicuously in the furthest corner of a corridor, under a table or something of the sort, and he hadn't even wondered why the house elves were leaving clothes around.

He nodded his head towards the red head, while the portraits in the corridor seemed to all be laughing. Trying to keep a bit of dignity, Sirius walked off, while Anna followed him, too giggling. It took only a couple of corridors to they found the suspiciously moving laundry basket.

*/*\*/*\*

It was after dinner, and Remus was reading, while Sirius was wandering around the aimlessly, and Harry was asleep on the couch, when a official owl flew into the room, dropping an envelope in front of Sirius, before flying back. Sirius barely had time to wonder _how _the owl had gotten in, when he noticed the Ministry seal on the letter.

He opened the letter, and started reading it, but barely got two the fourth sentence before his hands started shaking, and the letter fell from his hands. Across from his armchair, Remus frowned at his friend, before putting the book down on the chair, and taking a few step forward and picked up the letter. He started to read it again, but his hands too started shaking. He looked at Sirius, with a face of shock.

"How can they do this? How do they possibly think Lucius Malfoy would be a good guardian for Harry?"

**Kind of cliffy, I guess. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I'm not really happy with many of my chapters.**

**I would also like to say this: GO HAWTHORN. I have been a Hawthorn supporter since before I was born, so there. Unless your Australian, you probably won't get this, but whatever. Where a happy team of Hawthorn, where the mighty, fighting Hawks, we love our club and we play to win! I'll stop now, but yeah. I was so happy when the beat Geelong last week, I was so certain they were going to lose. If they did, that would be that what, 11th, 12th time?**

**Yeah well, anyway. Please Review people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction: Not Real**

**Music I was Listening to while writing this: Birdy's New Album! I love the song 'Maybe'**

**Chapter 3**

"Can they do this?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

It was the morning after they had discovered that Lucius Malfoy was challenging Sirius for custody of Harry, and they hadn't really gotten any sleep the previous night. Not only were they freaking out, but when the house elves had found out, they started freaking out, running around the house muttering about losing their young master, and had alerted the portraits, who had _really_ freaked out. Apparently the older Potter portraits _really_ hated the Malfoys. Not that Sirius really blamed them.

"I am afraid they can, and they are doing it." Dumbledore spoke grimly. "Challenging you as the Boy Who Lived's legal guardian, is really all too easy, in fact. Over the past four years you have gotten drunk, and in some accounts almost suicidal -"

"But that was because of _Harry's _death. Lily and James made _me _godfather, so it's my job to look after him."

Remus, who had been taking Harry to be looked after for a while by McGonagle, entered the office, nodding. "Doesn't that count for anything?" Remus asked, as he plonked himself down in the chair.

"I am afraid that's the only reason why you _do_ still have custody of him. If you weren't, even if you were the best friend of James Potter, he would of been long taken away from you."

"Why, though? I get it, the Ministry, is corrupt, and Lucius Malfoy is a fowl git, but... Still, why?"

"I would like to say it was because young Harry is the Boy Who Lived, as horrid as it is." Dumbledore pondered, "But I have the feeling this is about a lot more than that. What that is however, I have no idea."

Sirius stared at the headmaster in astonishment for a second. It was true, he knew Dumbledore was not all-knowing, but it was not every day Dumbledore admitted he didn't know something. The aged wizard, though at first impression you might not suspect it, was incredibly proud.

"What can we do to stop him getting Harry?"

"You have to prove you are a capable guardian for the boy, of course," Dumbledore said. "And I would suggest you get a lawyer."

"Do you know any good ones who we can trust?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Yes, infact I believe I do. He was in your year at Hogwarts, in fact." At Sirius' and Remus' blank gazes, Dumbledore continued. "He was a Ravenclaw. On the Quidditch team, too I believe."

Sirius' and Remus' eyes took on one of understanding, and Sirius paled.

"Not _him_."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Angus Whitehurst."

Sirius' complexion took on one of parchment.

As much as Sirius argued, a hour later, Angus Whitehurst was sitting on a chair at the desk along with the rest of them. Sirius was trying to stop glaring at the brown eyed, brown haired man, at the urging of Remus, who pointed out it was for Harry. Angus however just seemed to be amused over Sirius' struggle.

"Well, then, I suspect I'm here for a reason, other than a friendly chat," the lawyer said, the laughter in his eyes obvious. "Judging from the fact that Remus and Black are here, headmaster, I'm going to guess it's got something to do with James' and Lily's son, Harry?"

"Yes, it's about _Harry Potter,_" Sirius said, stressing the words, to get it into the lawyer's head that to him, it was not Harry, it was _Harry Potter_.

Whitehurst cocked his eyebrows at him, "Yes, I do suppose it is, Black, do tell, is the last name of the boy so important to you? The matter of the Potter fortune, of course, is something we would not wanting falling into the hand of _the wrong person._"

Sirius sneered, "I have not touched the money, Whitehurst, and I have no plan to. I am using _my _money to raise Harry, and I'm not going to touch a sickle from the Potter vaults. The only money that is going to missing, if any, is from the trust vault, if Harry wishes to use it. And I', certain that _James_ knew what he was doing when he made _me_ godfather."

The lawyers face remained impassive, "Yes, I believe James thought he knew what he was doing, let us both hope that he was not wrong. We wouldn't any golddiggers stealing the money, after all, would we Black?"

"I'll let you know know Whitehurst, that I was living on Remus' couch, and yet did not take any money from the Potter vaults. If I did not then, I doubt I will now."

Whitehurst once again cocked an eyebrow, "I will, of course take on the case, Albus. Whether or not Black is the best guardian and father figure for young Harry, is questionable, but I have little doubt he is better than Lucius Malfoy. That is, of course, assuming Harry wants to stay with Black."

Dumbledore smiled, clapping his hands together, smiling. "Well than, you'll have to meet the boy, won't you?"

Sirius felt dread overtaking as he noticed the happy and pleased spark in Whitehurst's eyes.

"I suppose, we can set a date," Sirius said reluctantly. "What time is fine with _dear Angus_, of course?"

Whitehurst smiled at him, triumphantly, "How about tomorrow, at eleven? Your living at Potter Manor, I assume."

"I'm sure we can make time in our busy schedule," Sirius said sarcastically. "We are at Potter Manor, I assume _you_ know your way."

The lawyer's smile did not fade, and Sirius resisted the urge to hex it of.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"PADDY!"

Sirius was hit by a small torpedo as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace and into the foyer of Potter Manor, that sent him tumbling backwards onto the ground. Before he had a chance to recover, however, the fireplace roared with green flames and Remus stepped out, only to be greeted by a similar torpedo, this time screaming "MOONY!"

Remus though, was not sent tumbling over, instead he braced himself against the wall, and smiled down at the young boy. "Hey, cub."

Harry smiled brightly up at the werewolf, before turning to face Sirius. "Padfoot okay?"

Struggling to keep a straight face, Sirius looked at Harry. "No, Paddy, not okay. You scared me half way to hell."

Sirius struggled not to think about what Lily would do if she knew she was saying 'hell' around her five year old son, but decided it could've been worse. After Harry had been born he had suspected that the baby's first words were probably going to be a swear word. The only swear word that _had_ been on the child's word list had been 'crap,' which had been his seventh word.

"You know what that means don't you?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head nervously, smiling and looking like he was trying to put on a brave face, while Remus shook his head in amusement as he dusted the flooing dust off himself. Sirius smiled devilishly, "Tickles!"

Sirius lunged at the boy, wrapping one arm around his waist, using the other arm to tickle him mercilessly, as the boy laughed. Suddenly, with a pop, the boy was no longer there, and a black fawn was in his place.

Fawn-Harry took off running away from the corridor, as Sirius stared after him.

"Two can play that game, Bambi!" Sirius yelled after the boy, before transforming into Padfoot, and racing after the fawn.

**There people! I am rather proud of this chpater.**

**LilyGirl130: Remus probably did pick up on it, but he was finding the entire thing too hilarious to mention to Sirius**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I have responsibilities that come first. I have 4 dogs, 4 cats, two rabbits, three horses, 2 goats, 3 budgies, 2 cockatiels, around twenty cows, and around 14 sheep. I also have homework, and I enjoy drawing, reading and taking photos. I have other things that need to be done. **

**I'll try and have another chapter up before the end of the month. **

**I meant to ask, what do you think Angus Whitehurst's connection with the Potter's is? I'll give you a star if you guess correctly! **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction: Not Real, because if it **_**was**_** real, I would be a billionaire. And as much as I would like to be, I'm not.**

**Chapter 1**

Sirius was most definitely _not_ happy. He hated Angus Whitehurst, and he very much doubted anything would change that. He had hated Whitehurst since he had met him on the train in first year, and his impression of him hadn't changed in the seven years that had followed, no matter how many times Jamie had begged them to get along.

In the past hour alone though, Sirius' hate of Angus Whitehurst had doubled, maybe even tripled. Add the last twenty-four hours that had past since he had seen the Ravenclaws face again, he now hated approximately Angus Whitehurst about as much as Voldemort.

As the green flames in fire place grew (Why green, Sirius wondered, why not red?) and Whitehurst stepped out, Sirius greeted him with a scowl to rival Snape's. "Whitehurst"

The man nodded in greeting, "Black"

"My godson's upstairs. We might as well get this over with. I have other things to be doing," he said.

The Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow at him, "More important than proving your a suitable guardian for Harry?"

Sirius glared at the man, before spinning on his hall and marching towards the heir room. Behind him, Whitehurst chuckled at his reaction, before following him, and a second later falling into pace besides him.

When Whitehurst walked a couple of steps ahead of him, and stopped outside the heir room, Sirius decided that he did in fact hate the Ravenclaw more than Voldemort.

Whitehurst's hand moved towards the door, before hesitating, and looking back towards him. Sirius glared at him, and quickened his pace, so he was standing in front of the door. With a final glare at the Ravenclaw, Sirius opened the door.

The scene that greeted the two men was not what they expected. Remus was lying on the bed, asleep, and next to him, Harry was holding a collection of crayons, and seemed to be intent on getting the crayon to stick to the man's face. At the current moment though, only the pink and green seemed to be sticking to the werewolf's face, despite Harry's efforts to get the red crayon to stick.

Even without the red on Remus' face though, he still looked like a muggle clown that had gotten drunk and decided to try and do his own make up. Sirius' imagined most children would be terrified of him, but Harry obviously could see what was scary about his adoptive uncle's face.

Upon seeing the door open though, Harry dropped the crayons, and ran to Sirius, screaming, "Paddy!"

Sirius leaned down, ready to hug his godson, but before he got the chance, Harry spotted Angus Whitehurst in the doorway, span around, ran back towards the bed, grabbed a fallen blanket of the ground, before crawling under the bed, and pulling the blanket over him. Whitehurst raised an eyebrow at the bed, and Remus, who was now drooling. Sirius wondered briefly if the reason Remus always drooled was because he was a werewolf. A wolf was like a dog, and dogs drooled when they sleep. Sirius pushed that thought aside a second though, if Remus drooled because he was a werewolf, that would mean he drooled. Probably worse than Remus, too. So, it wasn't possible. Remus must just be a natural drooler.

Sirius was so involved is his protest that he could not possibly drool, that he didn't notice that Whitehurst was staring at him with a 'what do we do now' face. The lawyer scowled, before saying, "Black!" When Sirius didn't answer, he started shaking him. "BLACK! I thought you were on a schedule!"

This shook, literally, Sirius out of his thoughts. "What, Whitehurst?"

The Ravenclaw scowled. Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus dribbled and snored. Harry quivered under his blanket. It was one of those times when no one really had any idea what to do. That was until Remus snorted in his sleep, rolling over, so more slobber(dribble, whatever you want to call it) rolled of his chin. That's when Sirius' course of action became obvious. He didn't want anyone, even his best friend drooling over his godson's bed.

Sirius walked over, pulled his wand out of his pocket, before putting it in Remus's face. "Augimenti"

The water sprayed into the man's face, sending him spluttering backwards. Sirius laughed, and felt a small hand wrap around his ankle as he did so. Ignoring Remus, who was glaring at him as he wiped the water from his face, Sirius knelt down so that he was next to Harry, who was halfway crawling out from under the bed. He gently put his hands under the boy's shoulders, pulling out from his hiding spot, before putting him next to him on the bed. Harry looked at Whitehurst, before burying into Sirius' side.

Angus Whitehurst, however had gone pale upon seeing the five year old. In nothing more than a choked whisper, he said, "He looks just like Jamie"

If anything else had come out of the Ravenclaw's mouth, Sirius would of most likely glared at him. But those five words were probably the only ones that Sirius could understand.

"Yeah," Sirius said softly, "Yeah, he does look a lot like his dad."

Whitehurst stared at Harry from where he was buried in Sirius' side, before slowly approaching the bed. Harry buried deeper in Sirius, moving slightly back, but Sirius murmured softly, "It's ok, Harry."

Harry paused at those words, and instead of backing away, Harry chose to look curiously at Whitehurst, who was now crouching so he was Harry's height. The Ravenclaw reached forward slightly, but stopped when Harry moved backwards again.

"Harry," the lawyer began quietly, "Do you like living with Black-, I mean Sirius?"

Harry watched the Ravenclaw for a few seconds before nodding. Whitehurst seemed to deflate, before turning towards Sirius. "Black, I need to talk to you."

"Your talking to me, aren't you?"

The lawyer glared at him, before nodding towards the door. Sirius stood, sending a glance back towards where Remus was now sitting next to Harry, before following the Ravenclaw out the door.

"Black," the Ravenclaw said. "I think I might of misjudged you."

Sirius gaped at the man, but the lawyer didn't give him a chance to stop. "I was prejudiced against you because you're a Black, and when you got sorted into the same house as Jamie and became friends with him it turned into jealously. I allowed that to cloud my judgement. You obviously care about Harry, and I want my godbrother to be happy. Jamie might be dead now, but if he wanted Harry to stay with you, I'll fight for that to happen."

Godbrother. Sirius had always known they were godbrothers, they're mothers were both godmother's to the other, but he had never heard Whitehurst say it before. James he had, but not the Ravenclaw.

"But for that to happen, we'll have to play on all angles. And if I know one thing, is that James would hate for his only son to end up in the Malfoy's care." said Whitehurst.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"Absolutely not," Sirius told Dumbledore.

The aged wizard looked at him grimly, "You did agree that we can play on all angles."

"I know," Sirius said grumpily, "But what I thought you meant by that," Sirius pointed a finger at Whitehurst, "was that if we had to Harry could go into his care. But not Lily's sister."

Dumbledore sighed, "It's a choice. As Harry's mother's sister she has legal rights to him."

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head. "They'll abuse him, neglect him at least. I promised Lily that Harry would _never _go Petunia's."

Dumbledore sighed, "Well, then I suppose that options gone."

Sirius knew he probably shouldn't, but he felt relief they were one possible family down for Harry.

**Okay, I spent ages on this chapter. It was SO difficult to write, it's not even funny. The court case will be in the next chapter, by the way.**

**ezapi, I have no idea because their lambing at the moment, so I'm not exactly 100% sure, and a budgie and cockatiel are a type of Australian bird, they're a parrot, I guess, but a lot smaller. And in my impression, sheep aren't dumb, but if one runs the rest will follow. They seem to be very intelligent to me. If they escape one more time... Also, you got the half closest guess to who Angus was. So here, have half a star!**

**TheNorwegianAuthor, here, you can have the other half of the star!**

**DaftDruid, I'm reading the Fault's In Our Stars at the moment. Now I think about it it would have been funny to name Angus Augustus Waters. It would certainly confuse people. And yes, you should be wearing your glasses. My uncle sells $2000 pairs of glasses, so I've had it drilled into my head that if you don't wear glasses when you need them, you'll just make your eyes worse. Also, you won the most amusing guess on who Angus was.**

**I have somethings to say, again. I have read 98 books this year. Since I have last updated I have killed more evil marshmallows. I'll try and update by the end of the month. Please review, or instead of killing the marshmallows, I'll send them after you.**


End file.
